


Natura

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, femslashparty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy walczysz z własną naturą...Prompt 73. "Natura"





	

          Długo walczyła ze swoją naturą. Czasem była pewna, że już dłużej nie da rady, że zrzuci tę maskę i zrobi to, czego tak bardzo pragnie. A jednak kłamała przed sobą i swoimi „przyjaciółmi”, tak bardzo, że weszło jej to w krew.  
          Mimo to robiła wszystko by być jak najbliżej niej. Choćby znaczyło to spotykanie się z jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednak największy ból czuła przy zawiedzeniu jej, nie przy zerwaniu. Chyba coś było z nią nie tak.  
          Jej natura mówiła, że nie chcę spotykać się z kolejnymi niedojrzałymi chłopcami. Chciała Hermiony, jej inteligencji i skrywanego uroku. Walczyła tu sama ze sobą.


End file.
